The present invention is directed to a device for testing protective masks used in both civilian and military applications. In particular, the present invention is directed to a portable device that can perform multiple tests on a protective mask (e.g. negative pressure respiratory devices, powered air purifying respirators and self contained breathing apparatus) on site by relatively unskilled individuals. However, the present invention is not limited to portable devices nor is it limited to devices which are used only in on site applications.
Protective masks have been used for sometime in both civilian and military applications. These protective masks are designed to protect the wearer from nuclear, biological, chemical agents, fumes, aerosols, gases and other airborne particulate contaminants. Hence, it is extremely important that the mask be properly tested to ensure that it will protect the wearer from these life threatening agents. In military applications, NBC (i.e. nuclear, biological and chemical) protective masks have to undergo a series of tests which include: (1) an overall mask leakage test; (2) an outlet valve leakage test; (3) a drink tube valve seat test; (4) a drink tube flow test; (5) a drink train leakage test; and, (6) a mask fit test. Previously, five separate pieces of equipment were commonly used to perform these tests. These devices are known as the M14, M4A1, Q204, Q179 and M41. These devices have a combined cost of over $50,000.00 and cannot be deployed in field locations without the use of a tractor trailer. Further, these devices had little or no ability to log data regarding the results of the tests performed on the masks. Further, these devices did not have the capability of downloading the data logged in on the test results of the protective masks on a personal computer.
Hence, a significant need existed for a multi-function, self-contained, portable mask testing device which could be readily deployed in field applications by one or two military personnel and perform adequately all the required tests on NBC protective masks. The present invention is designed to satisfy this existing need.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel and unobvious device for testing protective masks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional, portable, self-contained device for testing protective masks which can be readily deployed in field locations by one or two military personnel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single device which can perform the required mask leakage test; drink tube seat test; drink flow rate test; drink train test; exhaust valve test; and, fit test on protective masks.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a security feature which insures that the operator of the device is fully qualified to perform the tests.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a testing device which requires the operator to reject or retest a defective mask before testing any additional protective masks.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a testing device which creates a data log for the results of the various tests performed on the protective masks.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a testing device which allows an operator to readily down load onto a personnel computer the data logged in regarding the test results.
These and other objects of the invention will be readily apparent upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred form of the invention and accompanying drawings. These objects are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the claimed invention.
In summary, the present invention is directed to a multi-function device for testing masks, for example, NBC masks used in civilian and military applications. In its preferred form, the device is self-contained and can be readily transported to field sites by one or two individuals. The device includes a protective storage and transport case. The case includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion of the case houses the power unit assembly and includes sufficient storage space to store such things as an aerosol generator reservoir, various headform accessories, a containment shroud, manuals (e.g. installation, operation and maintenance manuals) and nominal tools. The lower portion of the case houses the head assembly and controller unit which are preferably mounted on a cover or top panel. Underneath the top or cover panel of the lower portion of the case are stored the light scattering chamber, flow meters, pressure transducer, circuit boards and valves.
The device can perform multiple tests including: (1) an overall mask leakage test; (2) an outlet valve leakage test; (3) a drink seat test; (4) a drink tube flow test; (5) a drink train leakage test; and, a mask fit test. Further, the device can be programmed for any given test period to perform one or all of the aforementioned tests. The device further can readily create a data log to record results of any given test or series of tests. The device further includes numerous safety features including requiring any operator of the device to reject or retest a defective mask. In addition, the device can be readily set up to limit the information available in on site testing to reduce the likelihood of theft or sabotage of protective devices such as NBC masks.
The above summary describes a preferred form and is not in any way to be construed as limiting the claimed invention to the preferred form.